Peace At Last
by thingsareweird
Summary: This story is a sequel to "Sibling Jealousy." It is a rewritten story of "Sibling Jealousy: The Final Outcome. Kiara, Kopa, Kovu and Jasiri's reign seems to be going well until a new problems arises. It threatens to tear them apart and take everything away from them. Bonds are broken and secrets and lies are revealed. Will they be strong enough to get through? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A while ago, I was working on a story called "Sibling Jealousy: The Final Outcome". I was not really happy with what I wrote, so I decided to start fresh and re write it. So here it is. **

**This story is the sequel to the story "Sibling Jealousy" so it's better if you read that story first otherwise you won't understand what's going on. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 1 and please review.**

A young lioness stepped out of the den, smiling as the warm African sun shone on her face.

"Your Highness!" Zazu flew down to her.

"Good morning," Kiara greeted.

"Splendid morning isn't it," Zazu said. " Do you mind telling Kopa and Kovu that there's nothing to deal with today?"

"Of course," Kiara said, and after bidding her farewell, Zazu flew off.

"Why're you up so early?" A voice called out to her. Kiara turned to see her sister in-law walking towards her.

"Morning, 'Siri," Kiara said, and Jasiri gave her a friendly bump.

"You'd think that after a year you'd get used to Kopa's snoring, but on some nights I wonder how I'll get a wink of sleep!" Jasiri grinned and Kiara cracked up.

"He was just like that when we were cubs! Heck, this is why I slept with my father mostly while he was with my mother." Kiara chuckled.

"Would you two please just quit it?" Kopa asked, emerging from the den with a bit of a goofy grin on his face. "I don't snore that loud!"

"Yes you do!" Jasiri and Kiara shot back, causing Kopa to roll his eyes.

"Lionesses!" Kopa muttered.

"And what about us?" A new voice called. Kopa turned to his aunt, Shani walking up Priderock.

Shani raised her eyebrows at her godson, "Say that again?"

Kopa grinned at her, "Nothing, Auntie. I have to go now." Kopa turned to Jasiri and gave her a quick nuzzle.

"Kiara," Kopa said. "Just remind Kovu that he's dealing with the wildebeest while I'm dealing with the zebra today."

"I will," Kiara nodded.

Jasiri and Shani went into the den while Kiara went into the Royal den that she shared with her mate, Kovu.

Kiara walked up to Kovu, and rubbed her cheek against him as a greeting. Purring, Kovu wrapped his paw around her and pulled her in closer.

"Good morning," Kovu said his breath warm against Kiara's ears.

"Kopa reminded you that's he's dealing with the zebra today and you have to do the wildebeest." Kiara said.

"I know," Kovu said, getting up. He gave Kiara a nuzzle and then walked out of the den.

Knowing that she didn't have to lead the hunting party today, Kiara walked down to the Waterhole. After taking a drink, she turned to see her cousin, Ari walking towards her.

"Good morning," Kiara greeted.

"Morning," Ari replied. He bent down and lapped at the water, before turning back to Kiara.

"No hunting today?" Ari asked, and Kiara shook her head.

"Are Kovu and Kopa gone? Do they need any help today?" Ari asked.

"No they don't, but thank you." Kiara said. "If they do, I'm sure they'll tell you."

Ari nodded and the two of them went back to Priderock.

Kiara went inside and nuzzled her aging uncle, Hariku. Hariku gave her a brief smile back.

"How are you feeling Uncle?" Kiara asked.

Hariku smiled at his great niece, "Just a bit tired."

"Get some rest then. I'll tell Zuri or Anjani to bring you something if you get hungry." Kiara assured. With his mate, Kiara's great aunt, Kudeka gone, the only family that Hariku really had left other than Nala was his two daughters, Zuri and Anjani.

Hariku nodded and laid his head down to get some rest.

Kiara then saw a little cub prodding up to her, mewing and squeaking.

"Hey, Afua." Kiara greeted.

Afua up curiously at her, "Sweeping?"

"Sleeping," Kiara corrected with a smile. "And yes, your Grandpa is sleeping."

"Afua, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave without me?" Zuri stormed over to Afua. Afua just mewed at his mother.

Zuri then turned to Kiara, "Be glad that you don't have cubs!"

Kiara laughed but she honestly couldn't wait to have cubs of her own.

"Come on," Zuri said, nudging Afua back to where the two of them slept, with her mate Malka.

TLKTLKTLKTLLKTLLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Jasiri was waiting for Kopa to return from his duties. After a while, she saw him heading her way. Jasiri looked again, and realized that there was a lioness talking to him. At first she thought it was Kiara, but then as they walked closer she saw that it wasn't Kiara.

It was Nalia.

Jasiri growled silently, she hated Nalia being anywhere close to her mate. She knew that Nalia had something for Kopa, even though he already had a mate.

Jasiri got up, and went over to Kopa, greeting him with a loving nuzzle. Kopa smiled and returned her affection.

"Nalia," Jasiri greeted her tone slightly on the edge.

"Jasiri," Nalia nodded. Jasiri knew that despite her authority as one of the Queens, Nalia didn't seem to care. She would talk to Kopa, even though she knew Jasiri didn't like it.

"I'll see you two later," Nalia said, and after bidding them good bye, she walked back to Priderock. Jasiri watched her go.

"Jasiri, what's wrong?" Kopa asked, giving her a nudge.

Jasiri looked at him. Why were males so clueless? Didn't Kopa realize what kind of issues she had with Nalia?

"Nothing," Jasiri said. "Come on; let's go to the Fallen Trees." She gave his cheek a lick to assure him that she was alright. Kopa nodded, entwining his tail with hers as the two of them began walking over to where the Fallen Trees were.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba was resting at the Pride's resting place, when he felt a lioness settling down next to him. He turned around expecting it to be Nala, but it was his younger sister, Ajjali.

"Hey Ajjali," Simba greeted.

"Morning," Ajjali said.

"Don't you have hunting?" Simba asked.

"I thought I did, but Kiara doesn't want to go today, so nobody's going." Ajjali said.

"Too scared to go by yourself?" Simba asked, smirking? No matter how old he got, he still loved teasing Ajjali.

"No!" Ajjali shot back. "Besides, I've never really gone by myself. Mom and Daddy never really let me and…"

Ajjali's voice trailed off at the mention of their parents. Mufasa had passed away about a year ago, six months after the reunion of the two Pride's. Sarabi had passed away about four months after that. Both Ajjali and Simba had been grief stricken along with many other family members, but had gradually recovered from their grief.

"Yeah, they were protective of you." Simba said, after a moment of silence.

"Have you by any chance seen Ari?" Ajjali asked, changing the subject.

"No, why?" Simba asked.

"Just want to check up on him," Ajjali said with a shrug. "I mean with his parents gone, I kind of feel responsible for him."

"It's been a two years." Simba reminded. "He's doing fine."

"Simba," Ajjali said. "I've seen him by himself, just staring off into space. He keeps everything hidden inside him. I mean he lost both his parents and losing Malaika was really hard for him. That's the biggest reason he attacked Akila on the day of the war."

Simba nodded, remembering the day of the war. He and Akila had been trying to rip each other apart when Ari had come running. At first Simba had thought that Ari had been aiming for him, and he had thought it was over, and that he would die. But he had been shocked when Ari had attacked Akila, yelling at him that Malaika was gone.

"Yeah I know," Simba said. "I can tell that he's keeps a lot to himself. I know that Nala checks up on him too, but he's doing fine."

"He's brave though. Dealing with it all by himself." Ajjali commented.

"I know," Simba said. "And let's not forget that he had a though cubhood."

Ajjali nodded, and the two of them continued to converse.

TLKTLTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Ari was returning from the patrol with Hofu and Kovu. The three males had been laughing and joking around, until Kovu had been informed that the antelope had started another fight.

Ari had offered to come and give him some help with dealing with them, but Kovu had said it was fine. This time he planned on being fiercer with the antelope to make sure they didn't cause trouble again.

"I'll see you two later," Kovu sighed, and began walking away. Hofu and Ari watched him go, laughing at him, just to annoy him.

"Ari," Hofu said, "I know this isn't the best thing to ask you and it…but I want to know…"

"What is it?" Ari asked.

"My parents, Sarafina and Runju, you knew that they were the allies?" Hofu asked.

"Yes I did. I was the only cub that did." Ari said. "I found out after Akila tried to take over the Pridelands by kicking the males out. After he lost, my mother told me. After a while, they visited, around once a month and would stay for an hour or so. I always played with Grandma and Grandpa when they came. Sometimes, I could tell that Grandpa was really mad at Akila, but when I asked, he said it was nothing." Ari said.

Hofu was silent for a moment, before he sighed. "They lied to us all these years. I mean, that promise that Akila made that he wouldn't hurt Nala and the twins was a complete lie. After he attacked the twins, it was obvious he would break that promise, but my parents couldn't break the alliance or else he would kill Nala right away. That's why Dad must have been so angry at him. But was he angry at Malaika too?"

"Well," Ari said thoughtfully. "Not really. There were times that I heard him talking to Malaika in a warning voice, but other than that, he seemed happy to be with Malaika."

Hofu nodded a small smile on his face. "Malaika and I were kind of his favorite. Dad always wanted a son and he seemed to really love Malaika a lot. Whenever he got mad, Nala nearly always took the blame for it."

"Didn't Grandma try and stop that though?" Ari asked.

"Dad didn't always treat Nala badly though. But he did enough for Nala to have a right to be angry at him. When he went overboard with yelling at her, Mom would step in, but she usually didn't interfere with Dad and Nala. Malaika defended Nala though."

"Did Grandpa ever treat my mother like that?" Ari asked.

"No," Hofu said. "Well, he did yell at her too, but nowhere near as much as he did at Nala. But Nala always reminds me of the time that when I was really young, Malaika was supposed to be watching me. But apparently, she ran off with Keshni and Aro, and Nala found out. She was with Shani, but then came back to Priderock to check up on me, but I was gone. She went looking for me, but I managed to find Malaika, and she brought me back to Priderock, just as Dad came back."

"What happened next?" Ari asked.

"Well," Hofu said. "Dad thought that Malaika had taken me out on a walk, even though both Nala and she weren't allowed to take me yet. Malaika was too scared to say that she had run off while she was supposed to be watching me, so she made up a good lie. She told Dad that while she was watching me, Nala had offered to watch him, and then I had wandered away from Nala. Malaika told Dad that she had begun to look for Hofu when she had seen Nala looking for me."

Ari couldn't help but smile, "What happened after that? What happened to aunt Nala?"

"Nala came running to Priderock right after Malaika finished telling Dad the story, and Nala was just about to start yelling at Malaika that she had no responsibility when she saw me with Dad. Nala was relieved but then Dad gave started yelling and lecturing her, and Nala had no idea what why he was yelling at her." Hofu said.

"Didn't she just tell Grandpa that it was my mother who let you run off?" Ari asked.

"After Dad stopped yelling at her and took me inside, Nala asked Malaika what she had told Dad. Malaika told her and Nala was furious at Malaika, and refused to talk to her for days after that. But Nala didn't tell Dad that it was Malaika's fault though." Hofu said, his voice going soft as he explained the last part. "She didn't let Malaika take the blame. If she had told Dad, he would have given Malaika a lecture worse than Nala's, and she knew that. She saved Malaika from that."

"Wow," Ari said, softly. "I wasn't raised to see Nala as that."

"She is," Hofu said. "I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

Ari nodded and the two of them continued to converse as they made their way back to Priderock.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. This chapter was just kind of introducing the characters again, and showing some of the characters who will play a key role in this story. Can you guess what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter six and please review.**

Nalia was taking a walk around the Pridelands with Danyssa. The two of them were laughing and talking, joking around about the males and some other things. As Danyssa was in the middle of telling Nalia of a story about things that had happened to Kiara and her when they had been younger, Tama walked up to them.

"Danyssa," Tama greeted. She gave Nalia a smile as a greeting, before turning back to Danyssa. Tama took time in embracing her daughter. Danyssa rubbed her neck against Tama and Tama returned her affection.

"I was just walking by when I saw you. I'm going back to Priderock, alright?" Tama asked. Danyssa nodded and after Tama bid both of them good bye and went back to Priderock.

"So as I was saying," Danyssa continued. "Kiara and I..."

Nalia didn't really listen to what she was saying. She had seen how loving Tama had been towards Danyssa. It made her heart ache for her own mother Keshni. Keshni had died in the war nearly two years ago. She had been fighting for Akila and Nalia knew that she had been fighting for the wrong thing, but Nalia had let go of that anger a long time ago.

She always tried to remember the good things and the good times with her mother instead.

_Flashback_

It was another scorching day in the Outlands as Ari and Nalia continued training. Unfortunately, it was Akila's turn to watch them and both cubs knew it would be an extra hard day.

Keshni and Malaika both had given the cubs the morning to play before Akila showed up. Nalia and Ari were laughing and chasing each other around as their mothers watched.

"I'm gonna get you!" Ari growled, and pounced on Nalia. Nalia fell down with a squeal and both cubs rolled until they hit someone. Nalia looked up and realized it was Akila.

"Alright, both of you." Akila said. "Enough playing, let's start with your training."

"But Dad we were having fun!" Ari whined.

"Fun isn't going to get you anywhere!" Akila snapped at him, and Ari lowered his head.

Keshni and Malaika approached them and Akila gave his mate a nuzzle.

"Malaika, Keshni, the lionesses are waiting for you." Akila informed.

Malaika and Keshni began to walk back to where the others were after giving the cubs a nuzzle. Nalia tried following her mother but Akila stamped his foot on her tail.

"You're staying here, Nalia!" Akila said.

Keshni looked back and caught Nalia's eyes. She pulled Nalia in closer to her and gave the top of her head a lick.

"It's okay, I'll be back soon." Keshni said, softly.

Nalia watched her mother go before turning back to Ari and Akila.

_After a day of drills on pouncing, stalking and attacking, Nalia had never felt so exhausted. The heat was still intense and Akila had only given them one break to get a few mouthfuls of water._

Finally Akila said, "You two still need much more improvement but right now go and eat."

Nalia couldn't get up. Her paws ached and her pads were cut and bruised. Her legs didn't have the energy to push herself forward.

One of her mother's friends, Shanti noticed her and she picked Nalia up and carried her to Keshni.

Keshni looked at Nalia with worried eyes. Her little cub seemed lifeless right now and that wasn't something good for her age.

Nalia collapses next to Keshni and Keshni brought a piece of the kill next to her.

"Come on, sweetie." Keshni said, nudging Nalia. "You have to eat."

Nalia managed to muster to strength to  
lift her head and take a bite of the meat. Keshni continued to encourage her to eat and before long, her portion of the meal was gone.

"Feeling better?" Keshni asked.

"A little." Nalia mumbled. She didn't feel dizzy anymore but her whole body still ached.

Keshni pulled her into her paws and began grooming Nalia, cleaning her cuts. Nalia enjoyed time with her mother since they didn't get time together very much unless it was bedtime.

"Mommy, tell Akila that I don't want to train anymore." Nalia begged.

Keshni's eyes saddened," I'm sorry, by I can't. You have to train."

Nalia held back a sob and buried herself further into Keshni's paws. Tears began escaping her eyes and she rubbed them against her mother's chest.

Keshni licked the top of her head, "You're all clean now. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

Keshni was right. After about an hour, Nalia felt much well and couldn't get up again.

"How about we to have some fun?" Keshni suggested.

"Really?" Nalia squealed. "By the pond?"

Keshni nodded with an amused smile and Nalia jumped up and hurried to the pond, calling out to Keshni, telling her to hurry up.

Nalia jumped into the water, and the coolness of the water had never felt so good. Keshni laughed at her cubs antics and settled herself in front of the pond.

Giggling, Nalia turned to her mother and splashed water against her. Keshni growled at her playfully and sent a wave of water over Nalia, who let out a laugh of delight.

Nalia forget all thoughts of training and Akila as her enjoyed her time with her mother.

End of flashback

Nalia felt an ache go through her heart as the memory of Keshni replayed so vividly in her head. She remembered Keshni calling her to come back on the night of their argument, but Nalia hadn't bothered to even look back. She had never regretted something so much as regretted ignoring mother.

_"I'm sorry, Mother."_ Nalia thought mournfully as she and Danyssa continued on their way.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Ari and Hofu had returned to Priderock. Ari was quite as he continued thinking of Malaika, while Hofu seemed oblivious to it.

Nala walked out of the den, and smiled when she saw her brother and nephew.

"Finish the patrol?" Nala asked. "How did it go?" The males had recently switched patrolling shifts so Ari had ended up with Hofu and Kovu.

"It went fine," Hofu replied.

"Ari?" Nala asked.

"It went fine, Auntie." Ari muttered before walking into the den.

Nala looked at Hofu," Did anything happen to him?"

"No... well...but we were talking about things like Malaika, Mom and-" Hofu began, but Nala cut him off.

"You talked to him about Malaika?" Nala asked, narrowing her eyes. "You know he's really sensitive about that stuff!"

"Look, I didn't mean to bring it up!" Hofu exclaimed. "I just asked him about how Mom and Dad visited them in the Outlands, then somehow it ended up with the story of Malaika telling that lie to cover up her mistake of leaving me alone when I was a little cub. I didn't want to get him upset."

"Just don't," Nala said, sucking her breath in. "I don't want him getting upset."

Meanwhile, in the den, Ari was lost in his own world thinking about his mother and other memories of his past.  
_  
Flashback_

"Mom!" Ari whined. "I'm so bored! Play with me, please!"

Malaika opened her eyes briefly, "Darling, I'll play with you later. I'm tired now. Why don't you go find Nalia and play with her? After all, you don't warn to waste this break your father gave you from training."

Ari heard voices in near the den, and he turned to see his grandfather talking with Akila. Both of them seemed to be angry.

But Ari was thrilled to see his grandfather. He hadn't come for three months.

_"Grandpa!" Ari cried, and ran over to Runju. Runju turned around, and smiled when he saw Ari running to him._

"Hey, little hunter." Runju greeted, licking the top of his head.

Sarafina walked out of the den, with Shanti, and beamed when she saw Ari.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Sarafina asked, nuzzling him.

"I'm sooooo bored!" Ari whined. "Play with me please!"

"Of course," Sarafina said, leading him back to where Malaika was.

"Aren't you coming, Grandpa?" Ari asked.

"I'll be right there." Runju assured. Ari nodded and turned back to Sarafina.

But as he walked off where Malaika was waiting for them, he heard Runju talking with Akila.

"Akila, I haven't regretted anything more than working with you!" Runju growled.

Ari turned back around, but before he could, Sarafina picked him up.

"Come on, Ari!" Sarafina said, and carried him to where Malaika was.

She settle down next to Malaika, giving her daughter a nuzzle before turning her attention back to Ari. Ari growled playfully, and hurled himself at Sarafina, who blocked his attempts. Runju joined them after a few minutes.

After about two hours, Runju looked up at the setting sun.

"We should be heading back," Runju said.

_"Are you going to come back soon?" Ari asked._

Sarafina nuzzled him, "We'll come back as soon as we can."

"When's that gonna be?" Ari asked.

"Soon," Runju replied.

Runju and Sarafina embraced Malaika before turning to Ari and giving him another nuzzle. After a few words with Akila, they began to head off.  


_Ari watched them to, with tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He never seemed to have anyone to play with._

"Ari," Malaika said. "It's okay, they'll be back."

"How long?" Ari asked.

"I don't know," Malaika said, shaking her head. "And I don't think this is the best time to be whining. Your father isn't in the best mood..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Akila who was making his way towards them.

"They're gonna take so long to visit again!" Ari huffed.

"None of this would have happened if Simba and Nala hadn't kicked us out of the Pridelands for no reason!" Akila said, coming up to them.

"Why were you and Grandpa mad at each other?" Ari asked.

"Lots of things," Akila said in a dismissive voice.

"Like?" Ari asked.

"That's my business," Akila said. "Not yours."

"Dad, can you play with me please?" Ari asked. "I'm so bored!"

"Where's Nalia?" Akila asked.

"She's with her Mom and Shanti. I don't wanna listen to lioness stuff." Ari said.

Akila chuckled, "That's very smart of you my son." Malaika just rolled her eyes at him.

"So will you?" Ari asked.

Without a warning, Akila lunged and grabbed Ari who tried to dodge him. He then hurled himself at Akila but Akila stopped every attempt. Ari laughed joyfully as he enjoyed the time he had with his parents.

End of flashback  
  
Ari felt a smile going up his face at the happy memory. Those had been one of the very few times that Akila had been in a good enough mood to play him. Otherwise, he had usually been in a hostile mood nearly all the time, always ordering Ari to train.

Ari had always loved the times that Akila was in a good mood and he knew that his mother had enjoyed it too. It gave them a break from the angry Akila that he usually was.

It was thinking about those memories that made Ari feel guilt about playing a role in his father's death. But he knew that if he hasn't, Akila would have ever stopped. And he had been blinded by rage during that minute, too much rage to even think properly.

But there was nothing he could do now. Akila was gone and he would never come back.

Whether it was good or not.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kovu and Kopa were doing their daily rounds around the Pridelands when Zazu came flying towards them.

"Your Majesties," Zazu called, settling down in front of them.

"Zazu?" Kovu asked

"There's a rogue nearby the border." Zazu said. "Just one male and he's resting right now. Doesn't seem like he's going to do any harm though."

Kopa and Kovu exchanged a glance before turning back to Zazu," Tell us if he moves in closer to the Pridelands. Keep so rove there to guard him at all times."

"Very well then," Zazu said and flew off to carry out the orders.

With that, the two males continued on their rounds.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara, Jasiri and Danyssa were enjoying the warm sun, when Danyssa raised her head.

"Kiara, Jasiri?" Danyssa asked.

"Yeah?" Jasiri asked.

"I have something to tell you." Danyssa began, a smile creeping up her face.

"What is it?" Kiara asked.

"I'm pregnant," Danyssa beamed.

Jasiri's mouth dropped open, "You are? When did you find out? How far along are you?"

Danyssa laughed, "I found out a couple days ago. Rafiki told me that I'm two weeks along."

"Congratulations!" Kiara exclaimed, and Jasiri echoed her words.

"Thanks," Danyssa smiled.

"Who else knows?" Jasiri asked.

"My parents and Haru. My mother was with me when I we visiting Rafiki. I told Haru first, and my mother told my father." Danyssa replied. "Other than them, you two are the only ones that know."

Danyssa had wanted to tell her best friends as soon as she could. She, Kiara and Jasiri had always been the best of friends since they were young cubs and had grown close as sisters.

"Well then, thanks for telling us." Jasiri said softly.

Danyssa shrugged, "I know you would have done the same."

"Yeah, we would have." Kiara said, and the three lionesses continued to converse.

As Jasiri talked with her best friends, her thoughts somehow drifted off to Nalia. She knew that Kiara and Danyssa liked her and she was slowly being welcomed into their group. But Jasiri hated the fact that she was. All Nalia wanted to do was gain her trust so she could steal Kopa away from her!

But Jasiri wouldn't let that happen. She didn't care what lengths she had to go to, but she wouldn't let that happen.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kopa, Kovu, Simba and Alex were by the borer, waiting for Zazu to come back. He had told them that the rogue was heading their way and he had flew back just to make sure.

"He's heading this way!" Zazu called, flying back towards them.

"Let's just go meet him," Kopa said. "I can see him coming." He squinted into the distance and saw the rogue making his way towards him.

"It's better if we stay here. Don't want to show him that we're worried about him." Kovu said, and Kopa nodded.

As the rogue got closer, Simba squinted to see if he could get a better look at him. When he did, he gasped and took a step back.

"No, no, you're dead!"

"Father?" Kopa looked at Simba inquiringly along with Kovu and Alex.

Simba looked at the rogue again and his thoughts were confirmed. He knew that the others had probably forget ten what he looked like but he would never forget. He still haunted his dreams.

"Simba what's going on?" Alex asked.

"It's him!" Simba hissed. "It's Akila!"

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. This is where the older version of this story left off. Be sure to check out my new story, the True Hiers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter six and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

**I would also like to thank Raina and CSIMentalistTLK lover for reviewing chapter 2. Those reviews meant so much to me and I appreciate them very much.**

"No!" Kopa said, shaking his head. "It can't be!"

"It is," Simba moaned, closing his eyes.

Kovu was still staring straight ahead at the rogue. After a minute, he announced.

"It's not Akila," Kovu said. "He's not as big as Akila."

The rogue was now only a few feet away from Kovu, and Kopa stepped up beside his brother in law.

Everyone could now see that it wasn't Akila, but the rogue looked exactly like Akila. He had the same coloring and amber eyes as Akila. His facial features were a bit different, but it was barely noticeable

Kopa took another long glance at him and vivid images immediately began replaying in his mind.

Akila throwing Kiara into the raging river.

Akila approaching him, ready to rip him apart while his mother was begging him to show mercy.

Akila striking Kovu, and Kovu crashing on the ground with blood pouring from his stomach.

Kopa shuddered; he was very glad that this lion wasn't Akila!

"Who are you?" Kopa asked, narrowing his eyes. "And what brings you into these lands?"

"I come here in search of King Akila and Prince Ari," The rogue said, dipping his head towards the males.

"The King of these is I, King Kovu and my mate's brother, King Kopa." Kovu said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Rojan." The rogue said.

"Rojan," Simba asked. "Where did you hear the King of these lands is Akila?"

A few years ago," Rojan answered. "Akila himself told me to come into his kingdom in a few years. I waited a few years and now I have come."

"How did you know Akila?" Alex asked.

"He was my father," Rojan answered.

The males gasped and took a step back, each of them gaping at Rojan. This was Akila's son? Rojan was Akila's son? But how could that possibly be?

"Who was your mother?" Kopa asked, once he found his voice again.

"My mother was a lioness named Alina. She died two years ago." Rojan answered.

"How..." Simba shook his head, still in disbelief. "You weren't raised in Akila's Pride though. Where do you come from? Do you have a Pride?"

"No," Rojan said, shaking his head. "My mother raised me mostly on her own. Akila would visit once a week or so and stay with me for a while before he went back. Then when I was almost full grown, he told me he didn't have time to come visit me, but he told me that when the time comes, I must come to the Pridelands. That was the last time I saw him."

"Then that means Malaika must not have known about this," Alex said, looking at Simba, Kopa and Kovu. "That's why Akila visited him once a week. He didn't want Malaika getting suspicious."

"You're right," Kovu said, nodding.

"Was Malaika his other mate?" Rojan asked. "I heard my mother and my father talking about it once."

"Malaika was his first and real mate." Alex replied.

"So where is Akila? I'm actually looking very forward to seeing my father again." Rojan said. "And how about Ari? I never met him before."

"Ari's here." Simba said. "Akila, however...he...he's not here."

"What? Why?" Rojan asked.

"He died in war," Kopa said.

"What?" Rojan cried, with an enraged snarl.

"Rojan, you don't know the things that Akila did to us. You shouldn't exactly be completely sad that he's gone." Simba said, trying to talk some sense into his nephew.

"What?" Rojan asked his voice hoarse with grief.

"He was my younger brother. He got jealous that I was given the throne and tried to kill my son and daughter twice along with my mate. I exiled him after that. He trained his son Ari to become and brutal fighter and he waged war upon us. We won with Ari's help and now are two Prides are united." Simba said. "Akila, along with his mate Malaika died in the war."

Rojan shook his head, "But Akila deserved the throne!"

"Rojan," Alex said. "If you're going to have a chance to stay in the Pridelands, you must accept Kopa and Kovu as your King. Ari has and he is doing well."

Rojan closed his eyes and he was silent for a minute," Alright then. I accept. May I stay?"

Simba looked at him. Rojan was his nephew and he didn't want him to go into the Outlands. But he didn't quite believe that he accepted Kopa and Kovu as his King.

Kopa and Kovu exchanged a glance. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

"For now, we will reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are." Kovu said.

Rojan nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

The males began walking back to Priderock. At the base they were greeted by Shinda and Nala.

"Simba," Nala asked, after giving her mate and son a nuzzle. "Who is this rogue?"

"His name is Rojan." Alex said.

"And I suppose you're staying in the Pridelands?" Shinda asked, giving Rojan a friendly smile.

"I'm hoping that I can," Rojan answered.

"Mom, Aunt Shinda." Kopa began. "Rojan is actually Akila's son."

The lionesses gasped at Rojan, taking a step back, their eyes wide with disbelief.

Rojan gave them an odd look. Why was it so strange being a son of Akila in these lands?

"How?" Nala asked, shaking her head.

Kovu explained to his mother in law the whole story and Nala nodded, but her eyes held a worried look.

"I have to go talk to Ari." Simba said, and hurried up Priderock.

In the den, Simba found Ari talking with Haru and Malka.

"Ari," Simba said, walking up to them. "Can I talk to you? It's a bit urgent."

"Alright," Ari said, getting up and following him out of the den. They found a place where no one would hear them talking.

"What do you want to talk about, Uncle?" Ari asked.

"Ari," Simba began. "When you were young, did your father just disappear for an hour or so every week and then come back?"

Ari thought for a minute, "Actually, he did. When my mother asked him where he was going, he said he went around looking for rogues so we could expand our Pride."

"He wasn't," Simba said, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Ari asked.

"Today we met a rogue by the border. He claims that he's Akila's son." Simba said.

"What?" Ari cried. "How can you be sure? What exactly did he tell you?" He listened intently as Simba repeated what Rojan told them.

"That would make sense then." Ari sighed. "About why Akila disappeared like that. He must have been visiting Rojan. But is Rojan stay in our Pride?"

"Kopa and Kovu don't quite believe that he's being real when he said that he accepts them as the King. We have to wait and see." Simba said, and Ari nodded.

"I have to go talk to him." Ari said, and walked away to find Rojan.

Meanwhile, Kovu was in the Royal den with a bit of a headache. The fact that a son of Akila was in the Pride really made him nervous along with the rest of the Pride.

"Kovu?" Kiara walked and gave his cheek a lick.

Kovu nuzzled her, "Did you hear the news?"

"I did," Kiara said. "I'm not quite sure what to think." She settled down next to him.

"It just really un nerves me." Kovu muttered. "The fact that a son of Akila, who probably doesn't accept us as the Kings is in the Pride. I hate it!"

"Well then I have some news to cheer you up," Kiara said, giving him a nuzzle.

"What is it?" Kovu asked.

"I went to see Rafiki today and he gave some good news." Kiara said with a smile.

"And what's that?" Kovu asked.

Kiara nuzzled her head underneath his chin. "I'm pregnant."

Kovu's jaw dropped in utter shock. Kiara was pregnant? He was going to be a father? He was going to have a cub of his own!

"That's great news, darling!" Kovu exclaimed. He nuzzled Kiara lovingly. "I'm so happy."

"I know," Kiara purred. "So am I."

Kovu pulled her in close, and the two of them continued to enjoy their time together.

**Well hope you enjoyed and please review. The next chapter will be Ari's talk with Rojan, and we'll see who Rojan really is, along with some more detail about Akila's visits there. Is Rojan really a good lion? Is he a monster like his father? Will he turn against the Pride? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

**I'd like to thank BlackLouie and CSIMentalistTLK lover for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it very much.**

**Anyways, here's chapter four and hope you enjoy.**

Tojo was resting by the Pride's resting place by himself, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Uncle!" Came a voice. Tojo looked to see his nephew, Afua running towards him followed by his half-sister, Zuri.

"Hey kiddo," Tojo said, rubbing the top of his head.

Zuri came by and settled down, scooping Afua back up into her paws.

"Did you hear the news?" Zuri asked.

"What?" Tojo asked.

"Kiara's pregnant," Zuri said.

"What?" Tojo asked his mouth dropping open. Kiara was pregnant? His little star was pregnant?

"Yes, she's pregnant." Zuri chuckled.

"I can't believe it," Tojo said shaking his head with a happy smile on his face.

"You should have seen Simba's reaction!" Zuri laughed. "His face was priceless."

"I'm gonna see if Shani and I can be he godparents again this time," Tojo said quietly to himself but Zuri heard him.

"It's probably going to be Kopa and Jasiri." Zuri said. "You were already Kopa and Kiara's godfather."

"Still gonna give it a try." Tojo said. He loved Kiara like he was his own daughter and he felt the same towards Kopa as well.

Zuri looked at her half-brother. When she had announced her pregnancy, neither Shinda, Shani or Tojo had volunteered to be her cub's godparent. Of course, Anjani had wanted to so she gave the position to her twin sister. But she was still a bit hurt that her half siblings hadn't volunteered. But here Tojo was, wanting to be Kiara's cub's godparent when he hadn't even bothered to volunteer when she had been pregnant.

"Anything on your mind?" Tojo asked.

Zuri shook her head, "No everything's fine."

"Alright then," Tojo said. "So where's Malka?"

"I don't know," Zuri said. "He left before I woke up and he still isn't back."

"I don't see him with you all the time. Like, he doesn't seem to spend as much time with you as much as the other males do. Like look at Kopa and Jasiri or Anjani and Sahil." Tojo commented.

"Yeah, I know it seems like that but it's not true," Zuri said. She licked the back of Afua's ears as he began falling asleep. "I mean maybe he should be spending more time with us and Afua but he spends time with us when he can."

"Well what does he do when he's not on the patrol or with you and Afua?" Tojo asked.

Zuri shrugged, "He's either with his friends or resting by himself."

"Never heard of a good mate that prefers his friends over his mate and cub." Tojo muttered.

"Just leave it Tojo!" Zuri snapped.

"Alright, alright." Tojo said. "I was just wondering."

"He's probably at Priderock right now." Zuri said, picking Afua up. "I have to go."

"See you later." Tojo said as she walked away. Tojo watched her go. He loved Zuri, but after the issues they had had in the family, Tojo knew that he would never be able to love her as much as he loved Shani and Shinda, his full sisters. Even Nala, Kiara and Kopa had a stronger place in his heart than Zuri and Anjani. That would never change.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Ari had tracked Rojan down.

"Rojan!" Ari called, making his way towards him.

"Are you Ari?" Rojan asked.

Ari nodded, "Yes I am. Simba told me everything. Is Akila really your father?"

"Yes he is." Rojan said.

Ari stared at him for a minute; so he had a half-brother. Akila had cheated on his mother twice. He had mated with another lioness and had had another son all these years but he had kept quiet about it. 

''What did you and Akila do during the time that he visited you?'' Ari asked. Had Akila trained Rojan as well?

''I remember when I was really young, he used to come and wrestle with me. We would play and he gave me pouncing and stalking lessons. Then when I was older, he and I would talk a lot. I…I really enjoyed the talks with him. We would talk about random things…and sometimes serious things. I always asked him about his life in the Pridelands. Then when I was at the end of my adolescent years, he told me that he couldn't come visit me anymore. He told me that when the time was right, to come to the Pridelands.'' Rojan said. ''That was the last time I saw him.''

''Oh,'' Ari murmurered. He couldn't help but feel a jealous clench in his heart. Mostly all that Akila had done with him was brutal training, yet he had enjoyed time with Rojan.

"Why is it so strange being a son of Akila here?" Rojan asked.

"It's a lot of things. Akila was a terrible lion and he-" Ari began, but Rojan cut him off.

"What are you talking about?" Rojan demanded. "He was just trying to her his rightful throne back."

"The throne didn't belong to Akila." Ari said. "Simba was older so he deserved the throne. Akila got jealous and turned against him by trying to kill Kiara and Kopa. He was exiled for that."

"No," Rojan said. "He was kicked into the Outlands for no reason!"

"Those are all lies Akila planted in your head." Ari said. "He brainwashed me too but I finally realized who Akila really was at the battle between our two Prides.''

"That's a lie!" Rojan hissed. "The throne belongs to Akila and we, as the sons of Akila can't let Simba and his family get away with that!"

"No," Ari said. "I believe in Kopa and Kovu as my log. If you can't accept that, you won't be allowed to stay in the Pridelands."

"How could you talk about Akila in such a dishonor full way?" Rojan asked. "He's our father and he tried to help you by getting the throne!"

"He was a liar!" Ari snapped. "Right now, you have to accept Kopa and Kovu as your Kings or else there's no way you're staying!"

"I need some time alone to think," Rojan said, sucking in his breath and walking away.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Zuri and Afua arrived at Priderock just as Malka had. Zuri went over to her mate and rubbed her head under his chin. Malka gave her a quick nuzzle before bending down and licking the top of Afua's head. He squeaked and looked up at his father with wide emerald green eyes.

"Where were you?" Zuri asked.

Malka shrugged, "With Haru. I finished the patrol and I we hanging out with him."

"You know, Afua really wants to spend some time with you." Zuri said, smiling at her son who was pulling at Malka's paw.

"Of course," Malka said, nuzzling the top of Afua's head.

Suddenly Kiara emerged from the den and Zuri smiled at her second cousin.

"Congratulations, Kiara!" Zuri called as she walked towards them.

"Thanks," Kiara said, with a happy smile on her cave.

"How are you feeling?" Malka asked, turning his attention to Kiara.

"Well Kovu's going crazy over protective and it's driving me insane, but other than that I'm fine." Kiara chuckled. "I'm just going to the Waterhole."

"I'll walk you there," Malka offered. Zuri gave her mate a surprised look.

"It's alright," Kiara said. "I can go alone."

"I'll come. Besides, I don't think Kovu would be very happy if you left alone." Malka said, and his comment made all three adults chuckle.

"Alright then," Kiara said, and they began making their way down Priderock.

Afua mewed at his father but Malka didn't hear. He looked up at his mother who nuzzled him.

"It's alright. He'll be back." Zuri said, but she was feeling a bit annoyed that Malka had just walked off and completely forgotten the fact that Afua wanted to play with him.

But it was okay. Kiara was her second cousin, and knowing Kovu, he would probably flip if he realized that Kiara had left Priderock. 

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK  
"Let's go inside the den and find Uncle Sahil." Zuri encouraged and herded Afua into the den.

Jasiri had been trying to find Kopa and she finally managed to track him down by a secluded tree by Priderock.

"There you are," Jasiri said, giving his cheek a lick. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry honey," Kopa said, nuzzling her as she settled down next to  
him. "It's just that this thing with Rojan is really bothering me."

"Then I have some news to cheer you up," Jasiri said.

"What's the news?" Kopa asked, smiling at her.

"Kiara's pregnant." Jasiri said, the smile on her face growing wider.

"She is?!" Kopa exclaimed. "When did you find out?"

"A while ago." Jasiri said. "Kovu told me. He's in a really good mood."

"This is great," Kopa smiled. "The cub is going to be the heir to the throne."

"Let's not forget we got some competition if we want to be the godparents." Jasiri grinned and Kopa laughed.

"I know Kovu wants a son." Jasiri continued. "He really wants a son to train for the throne."

"Yeah, that would be nice. But knowing my sister she doesn't care whether it's a girl or boy." Kopa said. Jasiri rested against his mane as the two of them continued to converse.

A while after that, Kopa settled down for a nap, resting his head on Jasiri's back. Jasiri stroked his mane as he fell asleep.

Feeling content, Jasiri looked around at her kingdom. Everything seemed perfect until she saw a figure watching them.

Jasiri squinted and realized that the figure was Nalia. She was watching her and Kopa!

Jasiri snarled angrily and Nalia noticed that Jasiri had noticed her. Quickly, Nalia hurried away from Jasiri's view.

Jasiri shook her head and tried to think of a way to keep Nalia away from Kopa. He was clueless to this stuff, but all males were like that. How was she supposed to keep Nalia and him away from each other without Kopa knowing? She didn't want Kopa to know either. It was best if he didn't. 

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK  
Rojan was thinking to himself. He was furious at Ari, Kopa, Kovu and Simba. Akila had deserved the throne and now some liars had taken his father's rightful throne! And Ari, despite being his son supported them in that! How could Ari be such a traitor?

He remembered his father explaining how Simba had taken his rightful throne and how they exiled him out of fear. He remembered the anger and grief in Akila's voice as he spoke. How could Ari completely forget that?  
_  
"You many not care about our father and our inheritance to the throne, but I care about it Ari."_ Rojan thought. _"I will take our father's rightful throne back and his bloodline will rule!"_

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next day, Rojan decided to tell Kovu and Kopa that he wouldn't be staying in the Pridelands. He needed to find a way to get the throne and staying here wasn't an option. Everyone supported Kopa and Kovu.

"I came here to find my father," Rojan said. "And now that he's not here...there really isn't much for me here."

Kopa really didn't want a son of Akila in the Pride but he knew that letting his cousin go back into the Outlands wasn't right.

"You don't have to go," Kovu said as if he could read Kopa's mind. "You're still Simba's nephew and part of the family. And your Mufasa's grandson and it still makes you royal blood."

"I know, but I just can't." Rojan said. "Besides, I found my father's side of the family, now I want to find my mother's side. I know she has a pride somewhere north of here." It was a complete lie, but he had to make sure Kopa and Kovu thought he was gone for good.

Kovu stared at him for a minute. Why would he want to leave the Pridelands, even if Akila was gone? He still had family here. But then again, no one really trusted him and they didn't believe that he accepted Kopa and him as his King. That was too risky, especially with a son of Akila.

"Very well then," Kopa said. "You may leave and good luck on your journey."

"Thank you," Rojan said, and began heading towards the northern border, happy that the first part of his plan worked. 

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK  
Time passed and Kiara reached the end of her pregnancy. Rafiki had told her that she could deliver any day now so Kovu made sure she stayed at Priderock. He stayed at Priderock as well and Kopa had volunteered to do his part of the royal duties and patrol.

Kiara was resting in the royal den when Nala walked in, giving her daughter a nuzzle. Kiara returned her mother's affection.

"How are you feeling?" Nala asked.

"Like I'm about to explode." Kiara sighed and Nala nuzzled her.

"Then that means labor isn't far off." Nala said, and Kiara nodded.

"Is Kovu at Priderock?" Nala asked.

"No, he just went to the Waterhole." Kiara replied.

"I'm going to go get your father. He wanted to see you while you were asleep and I didn't let him wake you up." Nala said. Kiara nodded and Nala trotted out of the den.

Kiara decided to get up and walk around a bit, hoping that it would make her feel better.

Just as she was about to walk out, Jasiri walked in, bumping right into Kiara.

"Sorry! I didn't see you." Jasiri said. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Jasiri, I'm fine." Kiara said, with a slight laugh. "I'm pregnant not disabled."

"Should you really be leaving Priderock?" Jasiri asked.

"I'm not leaving Priderock." Kiara insisted. "I just need to walk around."

"Kovu's going to be back any minute and you know he would freak if you aren't in the cave." Jasiri reminded.

Kiara nodded, also reminding herself that her parents would be back any minute and if she wasn't in the den, they would also worry.

"Fine, but stay with me." Kiara said. Jasiri nodded and settled down with her.

"Danyssa's not far off from giving birth either." Jasiri said. "She's overdue."

"It's common," Kiara said. "She'll just have to put up with it."

Suddenly, a pain went through her lower stomach, and she winced.

"Kiara?" Jasiri asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Kiara said. "A pain went through my stomach but I'm fine."

"I should go get Kovu." Jasiri said, looking worried. "I wonder why he's at the Waterhole for such a long time."

Suddenly an extreme pain went down Kiara's stomach and she gasped in pain.

"Kiara?!" Jasiri asked, jumping up.

"Cub coming!" Kiara moaned between gritted teeth. "Go get Kovu!"

Just as Jasiri was leaving, Kula and Shinda walked into the den.

''Kiara?'' Kula hurried to her. ''What's wrong?''

''Cub coming!'' Kiara said, her teeth clenched in pain.

''I'm going to get Kovu.'' Jasiri said, sprinting out of the den,

''Stay calm,'' Shinda said, nuzzling her. ''Don't panic.''

Suddenly, Nala hurried into the den with Simba, Alex and Chumvi behind her.

''Kiara, breathe.'' Nala said, nuzzling her. ''It's going to be okay.''

''Where's Kovu?'' Chumvi asked.

''Right here!'' Kovu ran into the den, followed by Kopa and Jasiri.

''Everyone leave!'' Nala ordered. ''Give them space.'' She and Simba nuzzled their daughter before walking out.

Kopa gave Kiara a quick nuzzle. ''It's alright! You'll be fine.'' He nodded to Kovu and walked out.

''It's alright,'' Kovu murmured into Kiara's ears. ''Everything's going to be fine!''

Kiara could only close her eyes and wonder how she would endure the painful hours to come.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. For those of you who read the first version of this story, you know the gender of the cub. But I'm probably going to change the appearance and name of the cub in this story. **

**So why do you think Malka's not really spending time with Zuri and Afua? Any guesses? And how do you think Rojan will avenge Akila? Will he manage to talk Ari into it? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five and please review. I know I haven't updated in such a long time but I've been really busy and I'm really sorry. **

**I'd like to thank BlackLouie, TRONO602, Unknown, CSIMentalistTLK lover, and the guest reviewer for reviewing the last chapter. Those reviews really mean a lot to me. **

A few hours passed and everyone was still waiting for news about Kiara and the cub.

Meanwhile, in the royal den, the pains of labor were leaving Kiara and she had never felt so relieved in her entire life. She began licking a wet bundle of fur as Kovu knelt down beside her to get a better look.

"Amali," Kiara breathed seeing her cub's face for the first time.

Amali slowly began opening her eyes, as Kiara nuzzled and licked her. Finally her eyes fluttered open, revealing the same emerald green eyes as Kovu.

Kiara smiled at her daughter as she and Kovu nuzzled Amali lovingly, causing the cub to mew at them. Kiara felt her heart swelling with love for this tiny creature that belonged to her. Amali was her daughter and she would do anything to protect her.

"She has your beauty," Kovu whispered into her ears.

Amali had a golden brown coat that looked a lot like Kopa's, but a bit lighter. It had probably come from a mix of Kiara's golden fur and Kovu's brown fur but only shades lighter.

"My little beauty," Kovu purred, licking the top of Amali's head. Amali mewed and squeaked at Kovu. Kiara and Kovu continued to affectionly bond with their newborn daughter.

"Should I go get the others?" Kovu asked after a while. "They're probably getting worried."

Kiara nodded while her attention was still focused on Amali.

Kovu walked out of the den and a minute later he came back with their family behind him.

Simba and Nala approached their daughter first, nuzzling Kiara lovingly.

"Kiara," Nala smiled. "She's beautiful." She bent down and nuzzled Amali along with Simba causing the cub to squeak with surprise at the sounds and touch of new lions that weren't her parents.

Kopa and Jasiri approached them next and Jasiri settled down next to Kiara. Kiara picked Amali up and placed her in Jasiri's paws. Kiara and Kovu had chosen Kopa and Jasiri to be their cub's godparents.

Amali seemed to be alarmed at being held by someone that wasn't her mother but she relaxed when Jasiri lovingly licked the top of her head. Kopa bent down and nuzzled his niece and Amali batted his nose with her paws causing Kopa to smile lovingly at her.

"What's her name?" Kopa asked.

"Her name," Kovu answered. "Is Amali."

"It suits her perfectly," Kula said, nuzzling her new granddaughter along with Chumvi. Amali mewed at them and Kula gave the top of her head a lick.

"And when do you plan on having her presentation?" Simba asked.

"Kiara, do you want to do it tomorrow morning, or do you want to wait a few days so you can get some rest?" Kovu asked with Ari at his side.

"I'll wait a few days," Kiara replied. "I could use the rest."

"Very well then," Shani said, nuzzling Kiara. "Get some rest." Everyone began to leave so the new family could have some privacy.

Kovu settled down next to Kiara. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here." Kiara licked his cheek, taking in the sense of security her mate always provided.

Amali had already fallen asleep, her face buried into Kiara's chest as she purred softly in her sleep. Kiara lay her head down on Amali and in a few minutes she was asleep.

A few days passed and Kiara regained her health. The Pride was in a happy mood; the birth of a cub was always a happy time for the Pride especially when the cub was of royal blood.

The morning of Amali's presentation came and all the animals were gathering in front of Priderock, all of them buzzing with excitement to see the Prideland's new heir.

Kiara emerged out of the den with Nala, Kula and Jasiri behind her. Amali was dangling from Kiara's mouth and she mewed loudly when the bright sunlight hit her for the first time. She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly opened them.

Chumvi, from where he was standing with Kovu, Kopa and Simba chuckled at his granddaughter. He walked to Kiara and nuzzled Amali and she batted his nose with her paws.

"It's okay little one," Chumvi said, nuzzling Amali. "It's only the sun."

Kiara settled down, placing Amali in her paws she they waited for Rafiki's arrival. Amali squeaked and rolled around in Kiara's paws, obviously excited by the new scents and sounds around her.

The sounds of the animals slowly began dying down, and Simba strained his neck to see what was going on.

"Rafiki's coming," Simba informed after a minute.

A minute or two later, Rafiki climbed up the ledge and was greeted by Kopa and Kovu. Rafiki bowed to both of them before making his way towards Kiara and Amali.

Rafiki beamed with happiness as he saw the new heir nestled in Kiara's paws.

"She will make a wonderful Queen," Rafiki smiled in his heavily accented voice.

He cracked on of the fruits from his walking stick and spread the juice over Amali's forehead. Amali squeaked in surprise, touching her forehead with her tiny paw. She licked the juice from her paw curiously and made an unhappy face from the taste, causing the adults to laugh.

Once he got a nod from Kovu, Rafiki picked Amali up. She mewed loudly at being held by someone knew but Kopa stepped in and licked her forehead, assuring her that's everything was going to be okay.

Rafiki made his way towards the edge of the peak followed by Kiara and Kovu. He thrust Amali up into the air for the cheering animals to see.

Kovu watched his daughter being presented with pride glowing on his face. This was his cub, his heir, the future Queen of the Pridelands.

Kiara smiled happily as she watched her cub being presented. She had never thought that a cub could bring so much joy into her life. She couldn't remember a time that she had been this happy.

Rafiki lowered Amani, rubbing her forehead one more time before handing her back to Kiara. He bowed once more to the royal couple before he headed off. Kovu watched him go before joining Kiara in the den.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Kovu went into the small den to find Jasiri with Amali snuggled into her side. Kovu gave his sister and daughter a nuzzle.

"Where's Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"She left for hunting." Jasiri answered. "The hunting party should be back by now."

"Probably," Kovu nodded. He bent down and licked Amali's forehead as she began to wake up.

"Hey little beauty," Kovu greeted. Amali mewed at him with her eyes still half closed.

"Taking my special name?" Jasiri asked, grinning at her brother. Chumvi had called Jasiri "little beauty" when she had been young and he still did.

Kovu grinned at her. "I don't even know why Dad gave you that name. You don't even match the description!" He laughed and jumped back as Jasiri tried to punch him.

"Missed me!" Kovu chuckled and jumped back again when Jasiri took another swipe at him. "Missed me again!"

Jasiri rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention back to her niece. She picked Amali up and placed her in her paws, and began bathing her.

"Can you watch her until Kiara and I come back?" Kovu asked.

"Of course," Jasiri replied.  
Kovu gave Amali another nuzzle before walking out of the den.

Jasiri smiled lovingly at Amali she bathed her. Amali mewed and wrapped her paw around her aunt's nose, giving it a teeny lick with her tongue causing Jasiri to chuckle.

Jasiri loved Amali like she was her own daughter and was willing to do anything to protect her, just as Kopa was. She knew he felt the same way.

A few minutes later, Kopa walked into the den and settled next to them. He nuzzled Jasiri and then turned to Amali and began pulling her out of Jasiri's paws and into his.

"Hey, I just began bathing her." Jasiri said. "Let me hold her for a while longer."

"Come on 'Siri!" Kopa said. "Let me hold her for a whole. It's not every day that I get to this and you're at Priderock more than me."

Jasiri sighed and rolled her eyes with an amused smile, "Fine."

Kopa grinned and pulled Amali into his paws. "How's Uncle Kopa's favorite little Princess?"

Amali mewed at him and Kopa began ticking her with his nose. Amali giggled and batted Kopa with her paws she continued while Jasiri watched them with a happy smile.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

That night, Ari had quite an uncomfortable sleep.

_He was back in the Outlands, where he grew up. A little way off, he could see dens that they had sheltered in and by that, the small pond they had drank out of._

"Turn around Ari." Came a voice from behind him. Ari gasped when he heard the voice. It was a voice that he hoped that he would never have to hear again.

"Father," Ari murmured, turning around to see Akila standing before him. He looked just fine, with no scars or wounds that he had held in the battle just before he died. There was clear anger shining from his eyes as he glared at Ari.

"Don't call me Father!" Akila snarled. "You have no right to call me your father. The way you betrayed me after all I've done for you!"

"Dad." Ari said. "I know that you did a lot for me with the best intentions in your opinion, but you're wrong. You knew that the throne belonged to Simba but you still tried to take it!"

"I have no way to explain how mad I am at you!" Akila seethed. "A least I have Rojan! He's smart enough to see the truth and he's a son that I am proud to have!"

"You brainwashed Rojan!" Ari snapped. "Not to mention the fact that you cheated on Mom again."

"I have no feelings for your mother." Akila said. "When I mated with Rojan's mother, yes I did love her but I was thinking properly when I mated Alina."

"Don't think that I going to turn on Uncle Simba, Aunt Nala and everyone else!" Ari growled. "I'm smarter than that!"

Akila roared at him in anger, "I will be avenged. If not by you, then by Rojan. You have this on chance to fix your mistakes. To and join your brother and help him take Kopa and Kovu down."

"Never!" Ari growled. "I was tricked by you all these years but I won't be so foolish again!"

"Fine then," Akila hissed. "Some day you will be sorry." He began walking away from him and Ari watched him go, not even bothering to ask him to come back.

Ari shot his head up panting, whirling around as if he expected Akila to still be there.

"It was just a dream." Ari reminded himself. But was Rojan really trying to take the Pride down? How could he tell everyone this if it was just a dream?

_"Maybe I'll just talk to Uncle Simba or Aunt Nala in the morning."_ Ari thought and he laid his head back down to go to sleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next day, Kiara was resting by the grove of trees beside Priderock with some of her Pridemates. A little way off, Danyssa was dozing under a tree with her newborn son, Kali tucked inside her paws. Danyssa had given birth a few days after Kiara. Kali had the same bright blue eyes as his parents and his coat was a tanned creamy color as result from both his parents.

Amali was wide awake in her paws and looking around at her surroundings curiously. Kiara had noticed that her daughter seemed to be the most curios cub she had met and had joked around with Kovu, telling him that they would have a tough time keeping track of her when she got older.

"She seems quite fascinated," Kula chuckled from where she was resting beside her. She bent down and nuzzled her granddaughter.

"Yes she does," Kiara smiled. "I'm pretty sure she'll be just as curious when she's older."

Kula laughed, "Knowing my son, he'll probably pull out all his fur by the time Amali is an adolescent." She and Kiara both laughed.

"Hey, I don't lose my temper that easily!" Came a voice. It was Kovu. He walked over to them, and gave his mate and mother a nuzzle.

"Mom," Kovu said. "Dad's back at Priderock waiting for you."

Kula nodded, "I'd better go then. I'll see you three later." She gave Amali a quick nuzzle and then began making her way back to Priderock.

Kovu settled down next to Kiara, scooping Amali up into his paws. "And how's my little Princess today?" Kovu and Kopa had both left Priderock before Kiara and Amali had woken up and he had been busy until now.

Amali mewed and batted Kovu's nose with her tiny paws, causing Kovu to chuckle.

"And how are you feeling?" Kovu asked, wrapping his paw around Kiara and pulling her in closer.

"I'm fine," Kiara murmured, nuzzling him. "Don't worry!"

"It's my job to worry about you! I'm your mate." Kovu said and Kiara just chuckled, shaking her head.

Amali rolled over so she was facing her mother and mewed at Kiara, and Kiara knew that that was her signal that she was hungry.

"Hungry?" Kiara asked, pulling her back to her and placing her by her side so she could nurse. She then settled her head against Kovu's mane, hoping she could get a few minutes of sleep.

Kovu gently turned his head towards Kiara, "You know, we haven't had some quality time for ourselves in quite a while." Kovu whispered into her ears, grinning.

Kiara chuckled with her eyes still closed, "I know. But not now, later."

Kovu opened his mouth to say something when he heard an angry shout.

Kovu looked up to see Kopa storming after Ari.

"Ari, you just can't walk away like that!" Kopa called.

"Look!" Ari said, whirling around to face him. "I have a headache and you're making it worse!"

"Ari, I'm one of the Kings!" Kopa snapped. "And you are obliged to answer my question. Why were you in the Outlands?

Kovu got up and hurried towards the scene. Kiara also got up, causing Amali to whine and cry out for her mother.

Shinda approached her niece and scooped Amali up into her paws and then turned to Kiara. "Go help them out."

"Thanks Auntie." Kiara said, and after giving Amali a nuzzle she hurried towards her brother and mate.

"I'm waiting for your answer Ari." Kovu said.

"Could we not do this in front of everyone?" Ari hissed.

"We could have. You could have answered my question while we were alone. But you chose not to and therefore you answer me here and now!" Kopa growled. Kiara knew that her brother lost his temper quite easily and the last thing they needed here was a fight between Ari and Kopa.

"Ari?" Kiara asked. She had always preferred trying to be gentle and calm, rather than using violence to force an answer out.

"I just wanted to go back to where I grew up. No matter what, it's still my home and I just wanted to see it." Ari said.

"That's all?" Kopa asked, narrowing his eyes. Jasiri, Kovu and Kiara had noticed that out of all of them, Kopa had the hardest time trusting Ari.

"Yes!" Ari snapped. "That's all!"

"You should be glad that not many Pride members saw this. It was only Shinda, Kovu, Kopa, Shani, Danyssa and my mother. I know they won't speak of this and be glad." Kiara said and Ari nodded.

"I have to go now." Ari said, turning around and storming back to Priderock.

"I'm going to Priderock to see if he's actually going back to Priderock and not somewhere else." Kovu said.

"Kovu, that's not necessary." Kiara protested.

"It's just to make sure. I'll be back." Kovu said, nuzzling Kiara's cheek with his nose and the turned and began trotting back to Priderock.

"Kiara? Kopa?" Nala approached her son and daughter. "What happened?"

"I saw him coming back from the Outlands and when I asked why, he wouldn't answer me. That's how we ended up here." Kopa answered.

"Apparently, he just wanted to go back and look at the place he grew up. Although I can't think of any reason why he would want to go back." Kiara added, shaking her head.

Nala looked a bit worried. "He just probably wanted to see it. Let's not forget that he had a hard life growing up."

"Yeah, Mom." Kopa said. "I know."

"I have to back to Amali now." Kiara said, and went back to join Shinda, while Nala and Kopa began heading back to Priderock.

Kiara approached Amali and Shinda, settling down beside them before picking Amali back up into her paws.

Amali mewed at her mother, nuzzling her face against her chest. Amali wondered why she had gone. She remembered seeing her uncle being loud at another lion, that she thought was called Ari. Amali wasn't sure who Ari was, but she knew that she liked him a lot and he had played with her a few times as well. Her father gone to them and her mother had as well, and Amali had been quite scared but she was happy that Shinda had stayed with her. And now, she was thrilled to be back with her mother.

"Kiara, what happened?" Shinda asked and Kiara explained everything to her aunt.

"It'll be alright," Shinda assured. "He's probably just tired."

"Yeah probably." Kiara said.

"I just want to forget this now." Kiara said, shaking her head. "And get on with the day." More Pridemates were coming towards them, wanting to enjoy the afternoon sun.

Shinda nodded, and changed the topic as the two continued to converse.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. What do you think's going to happen next? And for those of you who are curious to find more about Malka, there will be more of him in the next chapter. **


End file.
